Angel Seraphina
Angel Seraphina ''(セラフィナエンジェル )'' is an UTAU character created by Magiesan on September 24, 2017. She is an affiliate to both the Berubetto Project and the Zetsune Project. History "It was a rainy day in 2013 and the power went out. I was left with nothing to do but draw so I drew a simple girl. From there, ideas started to spark and soon would emerge Angel's first ever design. From there, I just kept redesigning her until I came up with the current design (image on the right)." - Magiesan As of May 13, 2019, Angel was announced to become an official UTAU.UTAU news Feedback Angel has many amounts of feedback and support on DeviantART and YouTube. Being seen in fan art, art trades, etc. Creation Name Angel's Surname "Seraphina" is a Hebrew name meaning "Fiery-winged".The name "Seraphina" was influenced by the word Seraph, a noun with the definition as an angelic being associated with light, ardor, and purity. Her first name, "Angel" was inspired by her surname. The first few ideas for her name were either "Angela" or "Angelica" until the creator finally settled with "Angel". Design She has long flowing pastel pink hair. She usually has her hair in a ponytail held up by a red silk ribbon. Her bangs are side-swept with some of her hair hanging at the sides of her face reaching just below her shoulders. Her skin is rosy while her eyes are coloured a teal green. Her clothes were inspired by Gumi's design but in a simpler manner. She wears a white sleeveless high-cut top with a red silk ribbon tied around the collar along with a cropped black undershirt and skin-tight sport shorts. She wears long white gloves that reach just above her elbows. Her frilled skirt is black with a red belt and she wears pale brown knee high boots. Personality She is essentially sweet and caring but can become a little dramatic at times. She can be a bit awkward and shy but sassy when the time is right. Other than that, she is a very sweet person and can become friends with anyone. Her personality traits match closely to that of a deredere; someone who is often happy and go lucky to anyone/thing.Deredere Gallery Angel seraphina by coolderp.jpg Seraphina angel box art.jpg|Angel's Boxart Voice Configuration Her voice is essentially sweet and gentle but can become strong and lively. Her name is also influenced by her voice being angelic. Her voice is an XSY of Kizuna Akari and Iroha soft and was put together by S1ND3R3.vocal settings Trivia * She was introduced on September 24, 2017 but was formally introduced on May 6, 2018 but the creator considers her birthday to be on September 24. * As stated in a tag journal on DeviantART, Angel sometimes does parkourAngel's parkour; a hobby that contains dangerous action of getting to obstacles in the fastest way possible. Commonly walls in alleyways and high buildings.parkour definition * Her food item is strawberries.food item * Her favorite color is red.color preference * Angel has Entomophobia, a fear to insects.fear of insects * Angel plays and is skillful in the violin.violin hobby References Category:Characters Category:Magiesan Characters Category:Female Category:Deredere Category:Voice of Nekomura Iroha Category:UTAU